Soren Claire
|marital_status = Single|birthdate = December 12th, 64,982|birthplace = Blackfall, Earthon|age = Lex Arc: 18|gender = Male|height = 185cm/6'1" (Aged 18) 188cm/6'2" (Aged 22)|species = Elf|eye_color = Blue|hair_color = White|image1 = 03c24c62e0c765247051f464ec799790.jpg|weight = 64kg/141lbs (Aged 18) 66kg/146lbs (Aged 22)|affiliations = Imperium}} Introduction Sicarius is one of the main characters in The Void Lord series; the main protagonist in The Tempestuous Assassin series. He is the 4th member of Imperium in chronological order, also known as The Tempestuous Assassin. He doesn't currently have a particularly big ambition, he only lusts for action and battles. Appearance Sicarius has white hair and blue eyes, he is always seen wearing a jet black mantle with a hardly remarkable blue tint. The inside of his mantle is a collection of shuriken and kunai knives. Being one of the elven species, he possesses longer and pointier ears than humans and is quite tall. Personality Usually, Sicarius is very serious and straightforward. Contrary to popular belief, Sicarius does not speak deceitfully unless if it is personal, which can lead him to offend most people, opposite of Helix. He does not like talking too much and has a slight lisp. Sicarius often rushes things and is restless which can be seen from his fidgeting. Autobiography ''' Childhood - 64,990' Sicarius Clair was born in Blackfall, a dark town close to Aria, the capital of Earthon in the year 64,982. He is the eldest child of Sebastien and Agnès Clair. While he was at the age of 5, his father was confronted by a group of thugs who greatly piqued his anger, and later, after a while of bloodshed, the thugs were defeated along with Sebastien mightily injured. He followingly died of blood loss and was found dead by Sicarius. It was one of the most tragic events in Sicarius' life. A couple of months later, his mother gave birth to Lilith Clair, his younger sister and died ensuingly. After the 20th Cathedral Conference at roughly the same time as Lilith's birth, it was pronounced that in order to cease the current economical crisis, they would demolish the known source of it, Blackfall. Which they accomplished in the year 64,990. Fortunately though, Sicarius and Lilith avoided the demolition because they were hunting in the forest at the time. Subsequent to the ordeal, Sicarius and Lilith traveled to the outskirts of Aria, where they finally found peace. Upon his arrival, they met Veklar, founder of the Draestus Band. Veklar introduced them to magic and taught Sicarius the basics. But one day, he mysteriously stopped going there to teach them. So Sicarius developed his magic skills on his own and taught Lilith later on at the best of his ability when she was at the age of comprehension. '''Combat Technique' Sicarius wields the elements Lightning and Wind. He is one of the three members of Imperium who wields dual elements. Due to having dual elements, he is able to use magic for various different purposes. He can cast lightning strikes, wind slices, go up to lightning speed, launch himself into the air, create very weak wind barriers and the list goes on. Additionally, he has a passive but quite a versatile ability to cloak, which means going invisible for a limited amount of time. However, he is not often seen using too much magic because he broadly relies on his speed and daggers. Sicarius can handle up to Ascended level magic. Ultimate Ability Sicarius's ultimate ability is to be able to materialize a lightning dragon from natural lightning, which can be controlled by magic. Unlike most abilities, which are based on the caster's mana, this one utilizes natural energy gained from active cumulonimbus clouds. It can reach the ground at lightning speed and/or smite a target at the caster's will, and is five times stronger than a regular lightning bolt. Trivia * Sicarius in Latin directly translates into English "assassin". * Sicarius is one of the three members of Imperium who wields dual elements. * Sicarius has assassinated over 300 people. * Sicarius has been taught magic by Veklar Draestus, founder of the Draestus Band. * Helix and Sicarius often quarrel with each other, albeit they're on the same team. * As indifferent as Sicarius may be, he still profoundly cares for Lilith.